Tentaciones de un Campo de Perdición
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Salazar, Helga, Godric y Rowena... siempre habían pensado que era una magnífica idea el poder fundar un Maravilloso colegio de Magia con los cuatro más grandes magos de la época...todo iba a salir magnífico, a excepción de algo que nunca pensarían. La convivencia. Primera Parte: Toda la pelea comenzó con un tonto Campo de Quidditch.


**Nota de Rose: **Uh-Oh! Alguien rompió las reglas de nuevo!

Vale, hola para todos los que me conocen (con el tiempo que me doy para escribir de años en años, todos debieron olvidar a la pobre de Rose) y Hola para los que no..(ja,juaja). El asunto va así. Éste **era **un fic reto para "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" en "Hogwarts a Través de los Años" pero...¡Me pasé de las palabras! Son 1779! (que alguien me diga **por qué **las palabras sobran cuando una **no las necesita** y **faltan **cuando las necesita...en fin. Magia, y muy negra (pero al final, magia).

Para no alargarme mas...otro fic, reciente, nuevecito de salida de la mente de Rose esta semana y nada más y nada menos de los que nadie me pidió...si. De nuestros queridos Fundadores de Hogwarts. Pero vale, sáquense esa idea de los estirados que se imaginan. Los mios son divertidos y además _muy humanos _y claro, magos y brujas.

En fin. No es la gran cosa pero espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito. Supongo que tendré que escribir otro reto para el Foro y bueno, si me siguen lo tendrán (en años, pero lo tendrán) y bien, a ver algo más de Odio y las peripecias que nuestros fundadores hacen en Hogwarts nuevita, nuevita.

Se agradecen sus felicitaciones, opiniones y tomatazos (Nota: estos últimos serán devueltos más un ¡Crucio! De regalo. Ja,ja,ja. Pero va en serio ).

Y notas: El titulo...en fin. Ni título tenía así que no sean exigentes. Todo lo mencionado es de Rowling pero las personalidades de todos son puramente y solamente mías.

Y nota: Yo, Rose...escribiendo HUMOR'?

Este mundo esta perdido cada día más!

Dedicado especialmente a Lunita Diciembre (mi gran comentadora y amiga)

**Tentaciones de un campo de Perdición**

Caminaba con garbo.

Salazar Slytherin definitivamente no podía caminar con nada más que con aquella gracia, aquella elegancia innata de la cual era total y completamente poseedor.

En realidad se movía como una serpiente. Más a su favor, pensaba entre risas mientras caminaba lento por el castillo recién fundado, recién estrenado, y recién ennoblecido por su presencia. Sabía que era aquello lo que había faltado, más que los artefactos de astronomía inservibles que había colocado Ravenclaw en todos los pisos, o aquellos armarios repletos de objetos innecesarios para "hacer" magia. Siempre había creído que Rowena era mucho cerebro, quizá demasiado para darse cuenta de que la magia no se "hacía" sino simplemente uno era o no poseedor de ella.

Insensata.

Pasó de largo el comedor gigantesco casi oculto por detrás de las columnas de mármol blanco del segundo pasillo en dirección hacia los jardines. No había levantado la vista siquiera, porque ya sabía exactamente lo que había ahí. Su olfato había sido siempre una de sus mejores cualidades y nunca podría confundir el olor pétreo, casi insoportable de las flores frescas colocadas en cada una de las mesas, y más que nada, el aroma llamativo que solamente produce la comida casera.

Torció la boca. Hufflepuff y las cursilerías de querer hacer de una escuela de magia un "Segundo Hogar". Apartó la nariz y los aromas que penetraban en ella de su vista y siguió caminando.

Se deslizó por entre las columnas más altas, casi invisiblemente, porque Salazar siempre había tenido es don de ser invisible si él lo requería, o llamar tanto la atención que resultaba imposible no dirigir su atención completa hacia él. Nada de magia. Era simple presencia.

Los postes de Quidditch se irguieron ante él cuando salió directamente hacia el campo abierto.

La primera impresión siempre contaba.

La de pura estupefacción.

Se quedó paralizado un segundo solamente. Pero no era un segundo cualquiera. Sino de unos segundos llamativos. Aquellos que parecían toda una eternidad.

Y su capa se revolvió con el viento.

El cielo era claro, adornado solamente con unas pocas nubes envueltas en sí mismas, pintadas de blanco níveo. Pero no era eso lo que sus ojos verdes miraron y no fue por eso que su ceño se arrugó casi imperceptible, pero no de forma innotable.

Era él.

Su cabello arremolinándose sobre sí mismo, su ropa, totalmente desgarrada, sucia, arrugada. El sudor de su frente, nada le hubiera molestado más que ver eso.

La sonrisa en su rostro.

Godric no hizo caso a su presencia, lo que lo irritó. No porque no lo hubiera visto, porque era uno de los puntos verdes en el punto verde del campo, sino porque simplemente no le había dado la gana de verlo, o quizá porque se reía también de él, como se reía de la bludger encantada que lo perseguía. O quizá porque le _gustara irritarlo._

Él crujió los dientes.

Maldijo entre ellos mientras caminaba tratando de conservar el garbo, la elegancia, el resuello que quería brotarle hasta de los poros. Pero no. El caminar se había convertido, solamente en una muestra de la grandeza, un caminar que anuncia muerte, que la predice incluso. Un caminar temible que hasta al mismo Merlín le hubiera espantado.

Pero Godric se rió mientras esquivaba de nuevo la Bludger dando un giro en el aire con la escoba y se dirigía al otro poste.

Salazar miró.

Como un niño.

¡Gryffindor!- sonó el grito resonando por todo el campo, vamos, incluso por todo el castillo. Rowena, en el aula de Astronomía se había paralizado en medio de limpiar los lentes de los nuevos telescopios, y Helga, con su figura delgada, casi débil, se irguió también abajo, dentro de las cocinas, donde indicaba a los nuevos elfos qué comida preparar cuando llegaran los nuevos estudiantes. Ambas escuchando, ambas, temblando, secretamente espantadas por lo que se avecinaba. Godric Gryffindor, rió de nuevo.

¿Qué quieres, viejo?

Salazar se atragantó con su propia rabia.

¡Baja inmediatamente aquí para explicarme lo que es este adefesio!- bramó señalando el suelo y golpeándolo inconscientemente con el pie, como una dura sacudida de serpiente golpeando con al cola.

Godric pareció calcular sus posibilidades desde donde estaba.

Está bien- aceptó y Salazar rió tenebrosamente. Era muy valiente...o muy tonto.

Cuando bajó por fin, todo sudado y feliz, Salazar lo esperaba con los ojos semiabiertos por el placer.

¿Qué es esto, Gryffindor?- preguntó, todavía escuchando el "viejo" de fondo. Niño impertinente. Vamos, si tenían casi la misma edad. Cómo se atrevía?

¿Esto?- preguntó el rascándose la cabeza de larga cabellera como el fuego.- ¿Esto qué...?

¿Estas ciego, Gryffindor?- preguntó Salazar y señaló el campo de Quidditch frente a sus ojos- Esto.

¡Ah, esto!- preguntó éste haciendo una parodia graciosa, exactamente como sabía que le irritaban a él- Vaya, Slytherin, creí que Nunca lo notarías.

¿Qué yo qué...?- se atragantó de nuevo, tratando de perder la compostura. Trago en seco. - ¿Me quieres explicar qué es...?

¿Qué es?- preguntó Godric y miró de pies a cabeza a Salazar- Bueno, mira tú. Pensé que con el millón de libros que te has leído sabrías algo por lo menos. – rió por su expresión- Este- señaló como a quien le habla a un niño de dos años- Este, mira Salazar, éste se llama Campo de Quidditch. A ver, vamos, repite conmigo. Quidditch. QUI.-DD.-I-T-CH. Vamos puedes hacerlo.

¡Niño Idiota!- reclamó Slytherin perdiendo la paciencia y su mano dirigiéndose directamente hacia su varita- ¡Sé lo que es un campo de Quiddich!

¡Bien, lo pudiste hacer!- dijo Godric aplaudiendo para su deleite- Bien, buen chico, Salazar...!

Imbécil!- dijo Godric rezongando- Eres un...¡Digo que por qué está un campo de Quidditch en un colegio de magia! ¡Es incongruente, improcedente, impropio..! ¡Inadecuado! ¡Incompatible!

Ya vas cinco sustantivos seguidos Salazar- dijo Godric aplaudiendo- ¡Bien! ¡Pronto te sabrás toda la biblioteca entera!

ERES UN...!

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – Llegó Rowena, con sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, mirando hacia Godric con reprobación para luego dirigirse hacia Slytherin- ¿Salazar?

¡Es un niño inepto que me dice...! ¿Qué tiene que ver el Quidditch en un colegio de magia? ¿Me lo puedes explicar? – Rezongó Salazar conteniendo la furia y halando la varita que Rowena había encantado para que permaneciera en su bolsillo- ¿Qué hace?

¿Qué hace?- preguntó Godric como si fuera la idea más descabellada que tenían, ahora acompañada por detrás de Helga, quien lo miraba inquietante- ¿Y qué el Quidditch NO ES TAMBIÉN MAGIA'?

¡Es un deporte de Bárbaros!- dijo Salazar conteniéndose y mirando a Rowena, como si ella tuviera la facultad de hacer algo- ¡Un...un...!

Calma, calma, tranquilo Salazar...!- dijo ella separándolo más allá mientras Godric reía. Le miró de una forma fulminante.- ¡Vamos, ven, es solo un niño, vamos!

¿Pero sabes lo que ha hizo, Ravenclaw?- dijo él- ¿Y quieres dejarlo qué maneje así mi colegio?

¿Tu colegio..?- le miró de forma sospechosa Rowena. Salazar recuperó la compostura.

Por supuesto me refiero a nuestro colegio- respondió él- pero eso no es lo importante! – dijo- ¡Lo importante es que...que lo ha convertido en un campo de Vagabundos..! ¡De perdidos! ¡Con ese...ese...Campo de Quidditch!.- pareció asquear de solo pronunciar la palabra.

Por favor, Salazar- dijo él- solamente es un campo de Quidditch. De deporte.

Dime.- atacó él, todavía exaltado- ¿A ti te gusta? Entendería si le gusta a Hufflepuff- gesticuló con la mano- pero a ti? ¿Te gusta? Apela a tu razón.

Rowena retrocedió un poco.

No es como un campo de perdición, claro. – razonó ella, al parecer para sí misma.- solo es deporte...aunque preferiría, ciertamente que se incrementaran los libros de la biblioteca- Salazar torció la boca- pero bueno...es deporte, Slytherin.

Y tú estas de acuerdo.

¡Vamos, Slytherin!- dijo ella- No es como si envenenaras a todos los chicos que vendrán! ¡Solo es deporte!

¿Deporte?- preguntó él de forma irónica- Deporte, como dices, que solamente los perderá en enseñarles que la magia _solo _sirve para perseguir una tonta bludger sobre escobas!

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Godric cuando Rowena se alejó de Salazar para acudir hacia él- ¿Cedió el aburrido?

En primera...¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte, Godric?- preguntó ella- Y no. No cedió el Aburr...digo, no cedió Salazar- Godric carcajeó.- Además quedamos en preguntarles a todos lo que incluiríamos en el colegio y no recuerdo que hayas solicitado este campo- señaló acusadoramente- en la última junta que tuvimos.

Aburrido.- dijo Godric arreglándose la melena. – Después nos vemos. Tengo que volar.

La escoba se detuvo en el piso.

¿No me escuchaste, Gryffindor?- dijo Rowena- No hay campo de Quidditch.

¿Qué?- dijo él.- ¿Y no vas a apelar por mí ante ese...aburrido?

¡No es aburrido! – lo defendió ella- y tiene razón. Este campo costará varios cientos de galeones para mantener..y no. El colegio no puede darse lujos antes de abrir. No está en el presupuesto.

Apuesto a que te compró con eso de los libros- dijo Godric enfadado. Rowena enrojeció.

El colegio Necesita libros. Eso es definitivo. – Godric volteó los ojos.

Y no hay una forma de que podamos...digamos...saltarnos las reglas..?

Solo que apelaras a su corazón- rió Rowena. – Pero, vamos...solamente te queda...¿A dónde vas?

¿A dónde crees?- preguntó corriendo- A una misión imposible.

Por Morgana, Godric!- dijo ella- ¿Quieres apelar a sus sentimientos también?

¿A sus...?

Corrió con más fuerza.

Rowena le gritó mientras lo hacía.

¡Me costó mucho tranquilizarlo, no lo arruines!

Godric llegó en unos minutos ante Salazar quien alzó la ceja de forma despectiva por su presencia poco grata.

Espero que vengas a disculparte. Si tienes algo que decir puedes..

Godric rió.

Oye viejo...

Salazar perdió la compostura.

¿Qué viejo es tu...?

Godric sonrió.

¿Sabías que hay un nuevo departamento de Pociones y Defensa contra las ARTES OSCURAS por las mazmorras?

No bastó más que otro segundo. Ni lo suficiente para respirar.

Y Salazar salió volando.

Rowena le miró sorprendida llegando a su lado mientras ambos miraban cómo Salazar, El gran Salazar Slytherin, todo garbo y elegancia, corría como un niño por el campo de Quidditch en dirección hacia el castillo.

Ahí está- dijo Godric buscando la escoba y montándose a ella.- apelé a sus sentimientos.

Rowena le miró subir y arrancar al cielo sobre la escoba mientras movía la cabeza con una sonrisa y Helga llegaba a su lado mirando a Salazar perdiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada hacia Rowena que movía la cabeza resignada con una pequeña sonrisa.

Son un par de niños- dijo Rowena y apuntó- los dos.

Vaya, me encantan las impertinencias de Godric, tan...Gryffindor. Y lo elegante y desdeñoso-sexy de Salazar. La inteligencia de Rowena y la bondad y honor de Helga...en fin. Todos son fundadores y además tienen lo que representan...les gustó? Sugerencias? Retos? Preguntas? Todo en ¡Crucio! Comunidad Mortífaga Fanficker, la Comunidad en la que Rose vive (Mansión) así que serán bien recibidos.

Abrazotes estrangulantes y Besos de (lengua) de serpiente

XD!

Rose


End file.
